Infrastructure
Infrastructure in the game is defined as services and facilities that support day to day economic activity in your nation. Infrastructure includes roads, electricity, telephone service, public transportation, sewers, bridges, etc. Benefits In the game, your nation's infrastructure is represented by a number that indicates your infrastructure level. The greater the number the more infrastructure your nation has. Purchasing infrastructure both improves your lands, which allows your government to earn more income from your citizens, and increases your population count. A nation usually gains from 7 - 10 people per infrastructure point as well as a slight increase in population income (less than $0.01 per infrastructure). Infrastructure also gives you a strength bonus while defending (+3 strength per infrastructure). Cost Once your nation's infrastructure level passes 20 you will begin to notice the price of infrastructure as well as maintenance costs go up. This is a result of supply and demand on your infrastructure. If you have more infrastructure than twice that of your land then your environment will be negatively affected. You can reduce the cost of infrastructure through certain resources and nation improvements. Things that reduce infrastructure costs There are many things you can do to reduce infrastructure purchase cost and infrastructure upkeep cost. They are listed below. *Resources including Aluminum (purchase -7%), Coal (purchase -4%), Iron (purchase -5%, upkeep -10%), Lumber (purchase -6%, upkeep -8%), Marble (purchase -10%), Rubber (purchase -3%), and Uranium (upkeep -3%) *Bonus Resources including Steel (purchase -2%), Construction (purchase -5%), and Asphalt (upkeep -5%) *Improvements including Factories (purchase -8%) and Labor Camps (upkeep -10%) *National Wonders including an Interstate System (purchase -8%, upkeep -8%) and Scientific Development Center (purchase -2% for every factory that you have) All together, a nation could reduce infrastructure purchase cost by -64.23% and infrastructure upkeep cost by -64.90%. The maximum 5 factories and scientific development center alone reduces infrastructure purchase cost by 50%. The maximum 5 labor camps alone reduces infrastructure upkeep cost by 50%. (Remember, the percentages don't "stack" except for factories and labor camps. So Aluminum + Coal + 2 Factories gives: (1-7%)(1-4%)(1-2*8%) - 1 = 93%*96%*84% -1 = -25%) Purchasing Tips Purchase as much infrastructure as you possibly can, especially if you are a new, young nation. For the most part, the majority of your money should be spent on infrastructure at all times, unless you get a message in red saying you need to spend your money on something else. The top 300 nations are in the top 300 because they kept (and still keep) this in mind. As your infrastructure costs increase you may want to start saving up your money so you can buy the maximum amount at the lowest cost (100 infrastructure at a time). However, make sure that the benefits of this outweigh the loss in income you've suffered from not gaining any additional population that day. In addition, some players perform an infrastructure jump, where 200 or more infrastructure is purchased when reaching certain thresholds where costs increase. FAQ Is the increase in infrastructure cost based on the amount of infrastructure purchases I've made or the amount of infrastructure I have? *Your infrastructure cost increase is based on how much infrastructure you currently have, not the number of infrastructure purchases you've made. If you sell or otherwise lose infrastructure your infrastructure cost will go down. Is it possible to have more than an 'adequate' amount of infrastructure? *No. What is 'adequate' for infrastructure depends on the size of your nation in citizens. Because infrastructure is the main way to boost your citizen population, it will increase the 'adequate' number proportionately. Category:HowtoPlay